User blog:Thundrtri/Season 2 episode 4: Task Force 141 Vs The Expendables
Task Force 141, the group of elite commandos comprised of the best soldiers in the world VS The Expendables, a group of elite soldiers led by Barney Ross into the most dangerous of battles Who, Is, Deadliest?! Battle of the fictional commandos: Video games VS Movies Today we take a look at two of fiction's greatest commando groups enter the ring! Task Force 141, the elite group of commandos comprised of the world's best soldiers take on The Expendables, a group of elite troops led by Barney Ross into vicious engagements. Two will enter the arena, but only one will exit and be crowned... The Deadliest Warrior! Task Force 141 Task Force 141 is a hand picked group of elite soldiers from Australia, Britain, The US and other countries worl-wide. They were commanded by General Shepard during their fight against Vladmir Makarov and his ultranationalist forces. However, on a mission to Makarov's safehouse, Ghost and Roach were to be picked up by Shepard upon their retrieval of Makarov's computer drive. However, when the two members reached the helicopter, they were shot at point blank range by Shepard. The other TF141 members on the mission had been killed by Makarov's soldiers in the building, leaving only Price, Nikolai and Soap as the only surviving TF141 members. The three remaining TF141 members went to Shepard's secret base. Price and Soap managed to take out most of Shepard's men and Soap later killed the General with a knive thrown to the eye. |} John Price weapons Sopmod m4 carbine 06.jpg|The M4 SOPMOD M1911A1.jpg|An M1911A1 Tactical Knife menu icon MW3.png|A tactical knife 400px-M203.jpg|An M203 BerettaM92FS.jpg|A Beretta M9 Captain Price CoD4.jpg|Price himself Soap weapons 400px-Hkg36c.jpg|The G36C assault rifle USP .45 menu icon MW3.png|The USP pistol Tactical Knife menu icon MW3.png|The knife Mw2 soap face 1-2.png|Soap Mactavish Ghost weapons Bushmasteracrentry.jpg|The ACR MP5K.jpg|The MP5K BerettaM92FS.jpg|An M9 Tactical Knife menu icon MW3.png|The tactical knife 300px-MW2-Ghost.jpg|Ghost Nikolai weapons AK-74u with BS-1 .jpg|An AK-74U BerettaM92FS.jpg|An M9 Tactical Knife menu icon MW3.png|A tactical knife Roach weapons FN SCAR-L (Standard).jpg|The SCAR-H USP .45 menu icon MW3.png|The USP pistol Tactical Knife menu icon MW3.png|The tactical knife Roach Sanderson.png|Roach General Shepherd Sopmod m4 carbine 06.jpg|An M4 Anaconda-500.jpg|A Colt Anaconda Tactical Knife menu icon MW3.png|The Tactical knife Shpherd.png|General Shephard DesertEagle 50AE.jpg|Desert Eagle The Expendables The Expendables are an eilte group hand picked by Barney Ross. They are a very diverse group, some having been former special operations members, others having no military experience prior to joining the Expendables. They are not part of any branch in the United States Military, however they fight for the same cause. Barney Ross weapons Diplomat.jpg|The Diplomat Single action custom revolver.jpg|The custom colt revolver Expendable-kimber-b.jpg|The custom colt Kimber 300px-Barney ross55hfg.jpg|Barney Ross Ross knife2.jpg|Ross' double edged knife Lee Christmas weapons Sopmod m4 carbine 06.jpg|The M4 BerettaM92FS.jpg|The beretta ThrowingKnives7.jpg|Throwing knives 231px-Lee Christmahks.jpg|Lee Christmas Yin Yang weapons Hk416 10 inch left.jpg|An HK416 D10RS Steyr TMP (Leon).jpg|A TMP 300px-SIG-P228-p1030033.jpg|A Sig-Sauer P228 Shuriken.jpg|Shuriken Stock-photo-1962139-butterfly-knife.jpg|A Butterfly knife 231px-Yin Yang.jpg|Yin Yang Toll Road weapons Diplomat.jpg|The Diplomat Glock173rdGen.jpg|A Glock 17 Bowie03.jpg|A Bowie knife 231px-Toll Road.jpg|Toll Road Hale Caesar weapons AA12.png|an AA12 fully automatic shotgun razor hale.jpg|Hale's razor 520px-Benelli m4 2.jpg|The Benelli M4 300px-Hale Caesar.jpg|Hale Caesar Gunnar Jensen weapons HKUMP45.jpg|The UMP sub-machine gun Super shorty 870.jpg Milkor MGL.jpg|The Milcor MGL grenade launcher 300px-Gunnar Jensenh64ed.jpg|Gunnar Jensen Gunnar knife.jpg|Gunnar's bowie knife X-Factors Where? Where. Should. It. Take. Place? Makarov's safe house A cargo ship off the coast of Asia If the fight were to take place at Makarov's safehouse: TF141 will come in about half a klick away on their helicopter and will be in the woods on their way to the safehouse. The Expendables will fly in, due to the cover of the trees, they will be unable to spot the 141 members. They will land much closer to the house than the 141 members and will already be there when TF141 arrives. The two groups will fight it out until a winner is declared. The vehicles will not be of too much importance to the fight as they are just ways to get them in and out If the fight is in the cargo ship: The Expendables will already be on the ship with their plane on the ship's deck. They are set up (Same for scenario 1). 141 will have intel on them (Again, the same goes for the first scenario) and will have to get on the barge by helicopter, find the Expednables and take them out. The two groups will fight it out until either the Expednables manage to escape or either group kills the other. Voting Votes must include a detailed paragraph with info or members edges What's my next fight? What. Is. My. Next. Fight? MacRay Gang VS Joker Gang Landsknecht VS Conquistador Shen VS Captain Hook Battle Expendables: X6 TF141: X6 Half a klick out from Makarov's safehouse in the woods Task Force 141's CH-53 helicopter comes down gently into an open field, the wind from its rotors sending leaves and grass flying loosely across the field. The sliding door opens and Price leaps out, M4 in hand. The rest of the Task Force steps out from the doors and wait as Nikolai turns off the engine. "Alright, Nikolai, stay here and notify us if anything goes wrong. We're about a half a klick West from the safehouse, we have reason to belive that our targets are working with Makarov. Move quietly and stay frosty," Price says. General Shepherd steps off the helicopter and spins the cylinder of his Colt Anaconda. "Thanks Price, but I'll be taking the lead on this mission," He says, holstering his Colt at his hip. He grabs an M4 from a rack on the helicopter and points to a small, dirt path to the right of the field. "I want Roach and Ghost to head down that trail, keeping an eye out for trouble, if you spot anything, let us know. We saw that path leads around the back of Makarov's safehouse. Meet us back there after you've secured the perimiter. Price, Soap and I will head through the woods on the other side to the driveway of the house. Remember, expect heavy resistance from these guys. Makarov's men too, take no prisoners, leave nobody alive," Shepherd says, jabbing his thumb at his chest "Makarov is mine." Price and Soap exchange glances. "You heard him, Ghost and Roach, you'll take the trail. Stay frosty," Soap says, loading a full magazine into his G36C. Ghost nods, "Let's go then Roach," he says as the two run off towards the trail, weapons aimed to the front. Price looks at Roach and Ghost as they depart, "That's practically suicide. You can't let them do that." "They're two of the best soldiers in the world, they'll be fine," Shepherd replies. Turning his attention to Nikolai, he continues, "Nikolai, get into the woods and dig in. If you encounter any enemy troop, radio in and get to the house as fast as you can. Plant C4 on the copter and blow it if they go near it." Nikolai nods and opens the door on the copter, he then proceeds to plant C4 on the bottom of the body and runs off into the woods. Shepherd returns his attention to Soap and Price, "Alright gentlemen, let's move." _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Ghost and Roach run along the side of the trail, under the cover of the brush, they move silently. Suddenly, a red seaplane flies over the tree tops. "Get down!" Ghost yells, throwing himself into a bush. Roach ducks behind a large oak tree. The plane passes by them and continues to fly in the direction it was heading. "That can't be a scouting party," Roach says, standing from his position. Ghost stands and nods, "They must've seen us land. We'd better alert the others." Roach nods and tosses his radio to Ghost. Pressing the talk button on the radio, Ghost leans in to talk, "This Ghost, does anyone copy?" The radio crackles and Soap's voice comes through, "This is Soap, what's the matter Ghost?" "We've just spotted a seaplane flying in Nikolai's direction. Believed to be enemy, stay frosty." Nikolai's voice crackles through, "I can hear it, coming in fast." "Nikolai, do not engage, I repeat, do not engage!" Soap says. "Copy that Soap, Nikolai out." "Ghost, proceed on your way to the safehouse, stay frosty," Soap says. "Soap out." Ghost nods and tosses the radio back to Roach. "You heard him, let's move." _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Soap, Price and Shepherd approach Makarov's safehouse in the mountains. The wooden house sits upon a rocky hill with patches of yellow and green grass surrounded by a rusted chainlink fence. Green SUVs are parked in the driveway, unattended. Behind the compound, massive oak trees are scattered amongst a large grassy hill with dirt trails and chainlink fences scattered about. Price stares through the eyepiece on his spotter's scope and looks around. "Nothing so far, the place seems like it's bloody empty." Soap points to a greenhouse at the back of the lot. Faded and frosty windows covered in cracks and dust cover the greenhouse and its rusty skeleton. "Two men, AK-47s and frag grenades. One German Shepard dog." Shepherd peers through the spotter's scope, "We can't risk it until Ghost and Roach get here." Price nods, "Looks like we'll just have to wait." _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Barney Ross pulls back on the wheel of their plane, "That helicopter there, see it?" he asks Lee. Lee Christmas looks over at the field to see the CH-53 helicopter, "That thing's decked out for war." Hale looks through the doorway into the cockpit, "Think it's got anything to do with the mission?" he asks. "No s***," Lee replies, still continuing to glare at the helicopter. "We can't put her down anywhere near here, but there was a road two klicks back. No buildings or signs of much back there," Ross says. "Put her down there," Lee begins, "Make sure anyone near that house doesn't hear us. We've got a mission you know? That Makarov guy has enough weapons for a small army. If he finds out we mean buisness, we're dead." _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Ghost and Roach run up a small, rocky path at the bottom of the hill behind Makarov's safehouse. "Lock and load Roach." Roach nods and checks his SCAR. To be continued...